Old Ways, New World
by Lady Labrat
Summary: Kags, Jake, & Tom grew up together in Japan B4 Jake & Tom moved 2 U.S. w/ their parents. Kags & Jake meet again on Pandora. Rated T 4 now. I do not claim Avatar or Inuyahsa as my own,but I do claim this story. This story follows close to the movie with a little tweaking of my own to include Kagome.
1. Beginning

**Old Ways, New World**

**I do not own Avatar or Inuyasha. (I wish I did), but I do claim this story as mine. Chapters may be any length size.**

Chapter 1: Beginning

"Exo-packs on! Let's go! Exo-packs on!"

"Exo-packs on! Let's go!" Echoes the assistant.

"Remember people, you lose that mask, you're unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes! Let nobody be dead today! Looks very bad on my report."

"Harnesses off! Get your packs! Put it together, let's go! Let's go!"

"When that ramp comes down, go directly into the base! Do not stop! Go straight inside. Wait for my mark!" Waiting for the ramp to open. "Let's go, let's go! Go directly inside!"

The new group ran out of the shuttle, straight into the base catching a guy saying "Look at all this fresh meat! Whoo!" They continued to cafeteria where another group was waiting for them. The man that was in charge looked like he had been the scratching post for a giant cat. He had them sit in the front tables. The colonel, Quaritch, as they found out started talking.

"You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Out there, beyond that fence, everything that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes." Just then a guy in a wheelchair rolled into the cafeteria. The colonel looked at him, then went on talking.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped into neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill. As head of Security it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You got to obey the rules. Pandora rules. Rule number one…"But after that one of the newbies, a woman, stopped listening when she clearly saw the man in the wheelchair.

"Jake."

**End of chp. 1 sorry it's short. More like a prologe than a chp. Please read and review. ^_^ **


	2. Meet the Whole Gang

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Whole Gang **"talking" 'thinking'

_**{Kaogme's POV}**_

'What is Jake doing here and what happened to him? I'll follow him and find out myself.' I was following him through all of the people when I was shoved aside. The man was saying "Excuse me", but clearly detruimed to get to where he was going. Suddenly he calls out Jake's name, apparently he trained with Tommy. 'So Tommy is here too huh. I still don't get why Jake is _here _I know from what Tommy have emailed that Jake joined the Marines, but he can't be here for that. I mean he's in a wheelchair, it doesn't make any sense.'

I continued to follow them to the bio-lab. They were here for Avatar drivers like me. I stopped to talk with a worker in the lab to ask where Grace was at the moment. She was still in her Avatar so I had to wait to talk with her. I looked around for Jake and saw him looking at his Avatar. I snuck over to him to say hi (my way).

_**{End of Kagome's POV}**_

_**{Jake'sPOV}**_

I heard someone call out my name. Looking at the guy next to me in the hall, he asked if I was Jake and if I was Tom's brother. Tommy's death still clung to me so I just stared at him.

"Wow you look just like him."

'No shit Sherlock. We're twins.'

"Sorry, I'm Norm. Spellman. Went through Avatar training with him."

'Great another know-it-all.'

When we got to the bio-lab Norm started announcing his presence to the other scientist. They answered back with a round of hi's. Norm just started blabbing about how much fun we were going to have as well as talking about stuff a link room. I ignored him and made a beeline for the Avatars they were unloading. I first saw Norm's and was greeted by another scientist. He welcomed us saying it was good to have us.

(laughs) "Damn they got big."

"Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So the proprioceptive sims seem to work really well"

'Okay you lost me here. Remember Norm I'm not a know-it-all.'

"Yeah, they got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take them out tomorrow. There's yours." Max pointed to mine.

I went over to mine, but something caught my attention. Another Avatar container was next to mine and it was female. I stopped for a moment, the female looked very familier I just couldn't place my finger on it. Looking back at mine I felt as if I was looking at Tom again. I heard Norm come up behind me.

"Looks like him."

"No, it looks like you. This is your Avatar now, Jake."

I went to turn around, but was suddenly glomped from behind.

"Hi Jake!"

Turning around I saw someone I hadn't seen since Tom and I started high school. "Kagome?"

"Yep, it's me!"

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"I 'm an Avatar driver same as you."

"Excuse me, but you weren't with me when I went through Avatar training. So how can you be an Avatar driver?"

"Simple. I was asked to and the rest is none of your beeswax."

(chuckles) Still crabby as ever aren't you little sister."

"What! That's your sister?"

_**{End of Jake's POV}**_

Kagome looked over at Norm. "For a know-it-all, you so had a really stupid moment. Does it look like we're related. For once use your eyes. I am Japanese and Jake doesn't even look Asian." Jake let out quiet laughs. Norm and Max's faces were priceless.

"What did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

Jake couldn't hold in his laughter in anymore let out a roar of laughter. Max looked white with shock while Norm was trying to say something, but all that was coming out was stuttering.

"Well spit it out, we don't have all day"

"I-If you're not related then why did he call you his sister and I don't believe they would just ask a random person to be an Avatar driver. To think I thought you to be cute and free." Norm just kept rambling on.

"Norm you might want to shut up before she hurts you and trust me she may look harmless, but she is scary when she's mad."

"Oh come on. I'm not that scary."

"You made Tom cry when we were kids."

They were interrupted by an announcement that the drivers were coming out of link. As Max was leading them to meet Grace, Norm was bragging about Grace. Max threw in a few things about her liking plants more than people.

"Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace I like you to meet Norm Spellman, Kagome Higurashi, and Jake Sully."

Norm I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

_**(Speaking Na'vi)**_

"_May the All Mother…smile upon our first meeting."_

"_Not bad. You sound a little formal."_

_(chuckles) "I've studied for 5 years…but there is still so much to learn."_

_**(Back to English)**_

"Grace? This is Kagome Higurashi and Jake Sully."

Grace turned to Kagome with a sour look on her face. "You're that priestess they decided to send me. Let's just get this straight and out of the way. I'm a scientist, I don't believe in fairy tales or magic."

"I understand and that's your loss."

"This is Jake Sully, Grace."

"Ma'am" Jake extended his hand in greeting.

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know, the PhD who trained three years for this mission?"

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone."

"How much lab training have you had?"

"I dissected a frog once." ( Kagome covered her laugh with a cough)

"You see? You see? I mean they're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge."

"No, Grace, I don't think that's such a good idea."

No, man, this is such bullshit! I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his nose in my department."

"Be here tomorrow, 0800. Try and use big words."

**So what did you think? Good, bad, ok? Let me know readers! And no Flagging! Disclaimer is in the summary!**


	3. Grace vs Parker

**Old Ways, New World**

"Talking" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3: Grace vs. Parker **

Grace walked into the Hell's Gate tower and caught the end of a conversation that made her very annoyed. "I love this putter, Ronnie. I love this putter." She walked over to the man with the putter. "Parker, you know I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I see you're intentionally screwing me."

"Grace you know I enjoy our little talks…" Not pay one lick of attention to Grace trying to putt the ball into the cup again. Only to have the cup kicked aside by Grace.

"Oops. I need a researcher, not some jarhead dropout."

"Well, I think we actually got lucky with him."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah."

"How is this in anyway lucky?"

"Well, lucky your guy had a twin brother and lucky that brother wasn't some oral hygienist or something. A marine we can use. I'm assigning him to your team as security escort."

"The last thing I need is another trigger happy moron out there."

"Look, look. You're supposed to be winning the hearts and minds of the natives anyway. Isn't that the reason for your little puppet show? We look like them and you talk like them and they'll start trusting us. We build them a school, we teach them English. But after what, how many years? Relations with the indigenous are only getting worse."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them." Snapped Grace.

"Right come here." Parker turned and walked into his little office area and picked up a small grey rock from a low-gravity stand. Turning around to show her at eye level to make sure she understood once and for all. "This is why we're here, Unobtainum. Because this little grey rock sells for 20 million a kilo. That's the only reason. It's pays for the whole party. It's what pays for your science. Coprendo?" Ignoring Grace's eye roll. "Now those savages are threating our whole operation. We're on the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution. So use what you got and get me some results. Alright now get out of here. We have busy work to be done."

As Grace left the control tower she muttered under her breath, "Yeah, I bet you do damn murders." Halfway back to the labs Grace was suddenly when Kagome appeared in front of her path. Already frustrated from Parker she snapped out, "What do you want?"

"That wasn't very nice, Grace."

"So? Your point?"

"I need to talk with you and it cannot wait."

"About what?"

"My Avatar. I will need it fully clothed when I join with the body."

"It will be. The gowns will be the same as Jake and Norm."

"No. What I mean is fully clothed like a shirt and shorts."

"No. Absolutely not."

"I would really hate to bring Selfridge into this, seeing that I really hate his attitude toward the Na'vi even they were here first. But if I have to bring him into this mark my words I will."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yes, two things. First, I will be starting a few minutes later than the other two tomorrow. My reasons are I need a few minutes to center myself. Second after a day of being in the Avatar body I need you to cut the line and preserve my human body for me to re-enter my body after three or four months."

Grace just stood shocked not knowing what to say. Finally able to gain her composure and say something." How could you do that? I never heard of this being done before. And how will you not die and waste the Avatar body made just for you?"

"You said you don't believe in fairy tales or magic remember. Well, let me try to explain it to you and you can decide for yourself if you believe me or not. Basically what will happen is my soul will leave my human body and take up harbor in my Avatar body much like reincarnation. Then when the time is right I can switch back. However if I stay to long in my Avatar body or I take too long to switch back the results will be disastrous."

"Fine." Grace started to walk away, but was again stopped by Kagome grabbing her arm.

"Grace I know you do not care for me because of our background differences and our different beliefs, but trust me when I say this. I feel the same way as you feel with Selfridge and Quaritch. And what I'm about to tell you must not share with just anyone unless I say it is okay to tell a person or two. Someone in RDA knows that as the last true miko alive today, I can help the Na'vi my own special way."

"Kagome was it? I can't fully trust you now, but perhaps with time maybe I can."

"Thank you, Grace. I can tell we would become very good friends."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"We don't put up with any bullshit." Kagome said with a laugh.

**So how was this Chapter? Give me reviews people! **


	4. Jake gets into Big Trouble

**Old Ways, New World**

**I know it was brought up that they were confused with who was talking. Watch the movie.**

**Chapter 4: Jake gets into Big Trouble **

The next morning Jake and Norm were waiting in the scrubs they were given by the attendants to wear because it was ethical to wear them over regular cloths. Jake was on the verged of killing Norm or a least beating him to a bloody pulp. Norm was so excited that he would not shut up; he even could hardly finish one sentence to the next. The words just seemed to pour out of his mouth leaving no room to breathe. Jake was to his last resort of shoving Norm's foot into his mouth when Grace came in and told them to follow her.

"So how many hours have you logged?"

"Uh. About 520 hours."

"That's good." replied Grace with a pleased look on her face

"You're in there." Grace pointed Norm to his link.

"You're here. How much have you logged?" She said when showing Jake to his link.

"Zip, but I read a manual."

Grace turned to look at Jake. "Tell me you're joking."

Jake not paying any attention poked the bed of the link. "This is cool." He said with a laugh. He heard Norm already getting into his link, so Jake braced himself then threw himself up to the link bed. When he was sitting on the bed Grace went to pick up his legs hanging over the edge of the link bed. "Don't. I got this." Grace held up her hands as to say, "Fine."

Grace turned back to her screen to ready the link. "So you just figured you'd come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went? What was going through your head?"

"Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do."

"Link three is ready." Max said

Grace let out a sigh. "Keep your head down and arms in. Down." Grace said firmly when Jake raised his head. "Just relax and let your mind go blank. Shouldn't be hard for you."

(Laughs) "Kiss the darkest part of my lily-white…" The rest was cut off as the lid closed shut.

"Initiate link."Grace walked over to the window where the Avatar bodies were laying on the gurneys.

Max came up beside her looking at Jake's brain activity. "That's a gorgeous brain. Nice activity."

"Hmph. Go figure." Grace looked at the Avatars one more time. "Alright I'm going in." she said with a pat on Max's shoulder. "I'm going in on four!"

_**}{Jake's POV}{**_

As the lid slid close, I didn't shut my eyes right away. I was too curious so I looked around at the stuff in my link. When I was done with the looking around I then shut my eyes. It felt as if I was going down a tunnel of light really fast. Blinding, blurry light greeted me when I opened my eyes as well as a female voice.

"He's in. Jake can you hear me? Can you hear me Jake?"

A male tech shined a light in my eye. "Pupillary reflex is good."

I heard a noise near my right ear. I flicked it trying to get a good reading of it. The same thing happened to my left ear.

"Pinna response is normal. How you feeling Jake?"

"Hey guys."

"Heh. Welcome to your new body Jake."

I raised my hands, gripping and un-gripping them. Trying out my new hands.

"Good."

"Yeah. We're gonna take this nice and easy Jake."

I heard Norm was already ahead of me. 'Ok, I have been on my back long enough. I need to move! I started to sit up and saw my legs. I was amazed that I could move and feel what I haven't in a long time.

"Well, if you want to sit up that's fine."

"Yeah, just take it nice and slow Jake. Ok so there are no tranquil attacks here, that's good."

"Are you feeling light headed or dizzy at all? You're wiggling your toes!"

"Ohh." It felt so good to do this again.

"Good Jake."

"Ok, disorder motor control is good."

"Are you feeling any numbness or pain?"

I just now noticed Kags Avatar on my other side than Norm. Another thing I noticed was that she had on actual clothes compared to me and Norm. But back to me I was wanting to try out my new legs. I started to get off the gurney.

"That's great Jake."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down Jake."

"Hold on Jake. There are still some more test we need to run. So take it easy."

They both turned away thinking I was just going to sit there. Oh, how wrong they were. I couldn't just sit there. I felt fine and I really wanted to try out my legs.

"Wait Jake!"

"Uh, wait Jake!"

"Sit down Jake!"

"Jake listen to me. Jake! We need you to sit down. For your own safety."

"It's ok. I got this." I was a little of balance, but still determined.

"No buddy listen to me!"

"Jake you need to sit down! Right now!"

"Guys get him back on the gurney now!" Max said through his mike.

"Listen to me. You need time to adjust to the Avatar…Jake! God Jake watch your tail!"

I laughed out a "Yeah!" Even my tail works! This is so cool!

_**}{End of Jake's POV}{**_

Meanwhile Kagome was just entering the lab to join with her Avatar body when she heard the commotion. When she got to the link room she saw what was going on. Her big brother acting like an idiot and the techs running around like idiots as well.

"Hurry up and get my link ready!"

Kagome all but ran to her link. A girl was waiting for her there. Kags jumped into her link. As soon as she was closed in she shut her eyes. Kagome woke up in the hectic room and both Jake and Norm were nowhere to be found.

_**}{Kag's POV}{**_

"Where's Jake guys." I was already pulling the leads of me.

"No Kagome not you too!"

"It's okay guys. I've already cleared it with Grace."

If you say so, but you still need to take it easy Kagome."

"I'm fine. Really Max nothing to worry about." I started to walk out the door down the hallway. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. "Unless of course I collapse and damage my Avatar body when I should have listened to you!" I was almost out of the hallway when Max yelled.

"That's not funny Kagome!"

"Come on Max, you guys need to lighten up a bit!" I yelled back. My voice full of laughter.

When I made it outside I sent my aura out. As I was trying to locate him I could feel the distress that idiot caused when he pulled that little stunt. 'Bingo! Found ya, you little idiot! 1, 2 the miko's coming for you.' Walking in the direction of Jake I came across his techs as they were heading back inside.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing?"

"I was sent by Max to go and fetch Jake and explain how wrong it is not to listen to people who are smarter than you." They looked as if they didn't believe me.

"Are you sure Max sent you." 'Yep, they don't believe me.'

"We're not stupid."

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you go ask Max."

They looked at each other, and then back at me. "Fine, then we will. Stay here until we get back." 'Ok. Do they think_ I'm_ really that stupid?'

When they went inside I took off running where I located Jake's aura. I came across Norm bending over trying to catch his breath. As I ran passed him I heard him yell.

"W-What? Kagome, you and Jake aren't supposed to be running!"

"Says you!"

I came closer to where Jake, to discover that he was talking to Grace. Slowing down to a walk Grace seemed to notice me, but Jake did not. I walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of his head. He spun around and was about to swing his fist, but stopped when he saw me.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"So you want to fight eh, Jake? And with that little stunt you pulled back there proves you have the energy for it."

"Fight? But Kags, you're not a tomboy girl anymore. You're a woman, I can't fight you. It's improper for a man to hit a woman."

"And for that little speech I'm really gonna kick your butt."

_**}{End of Kag's POV}{**_

Kagome went into the Avatar sleeping house. When she came back she had two training sticks.

"Where did you get those Kags?"

"I asked Grace for my stuff to be taken to my sleep space before today."

She tossed one to Jake which he caught. Kagome could see that Jake really was wanting to ask a question, but was holding back his question.

"Go ahead and ask Jake. I know you want to."

"How the hell do you fight with a stick?"

"Like this." Was the only warning Jake had before Kagome attacked. The only thing Jake could do was defend himself. Kagome was too quick.

As the fight went on Jake became slow and tired. Kagome was quite the opposite. Her strikes were fast and hit every time. Jake involuntary let out a groan. Every hit he took left a bruise. The fight lasted for only a few more minutes when Kagome hit the end of the staff into Jake's chest. Jake fell into a heap with a loud thud.

"That's all for today. Just wait until the next time, I won't hold back." And with that Kagome walked away leaving Jake to his thoughts.

Jake's last thought was 'Aww, shit she's gonna kill me next time.' As he fell onto his back.

**So what do you think about this one? Read & Review! **


	5. FlashbackKagome & Jake Talk

**Old Ways, New World**

**Just a little message this time Read & Review!**

**Chapter 5: Flashback- Kagome & Jake Talk**

As the sun began to set and the night sky cover Pandora like a blanket, Kagome was lying on a roof of one of the buildings. She was thinking of when she pulled Jake aside after Grace stormed out of the lab.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Jake went to follow Max and Norm, but was pulled off to the side by Kagome. "I need to speak with you."

"About what Kags?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Tommy? How come I had to hear it on Pandora and not on earth?"

"He died a week before he was gonna ship out Kags. It was so sudden. And I'm still recovering from his death. I was just shocked and angry about the guy who killed him and the guys from RDA."

"Well I only found out that he was dead. If you're up to it could you tell me how he died?"

"He didn't die. He was murdered. A man killed him for the paper in his wallet. It was one week before he was gonna ship out to Pandora."

"And so let me guess. The RDA board sent two guys to get you to take his place."

"Yeah, more or less. So tell me how you got into this little gig."

"Well, I had just finished high school and –"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you _just finished _high school?"

"Yes, and please wait until I'm done talking. Please and thank you. Ok as I was saying, they contacted me when I graduated from high school with an average so I was confused as to why they wanted me. Then they asked, "If I was Kagome Higurashi, descendent of the monk and priestess clan?" I said, " No. My name is Higurashi Kagome, descendent of the monk and priestess clan." I had to hold in my laughter from their confused faces."

"Why were they confused? I mean sure you switched your name around, but that's it."

"They spoke in English and I spoke in Japanese with a face of "I don't understand you". It was their turn to be confused. As they poorly tried to speak in Japanese, I was trying not to laugh and give myself away. Finally after almost five minutes I gave them a little break and started speaking in poor English asking if they were looking for a Higurashi Kagome. They said yes and I went to go get my friend's little brother I was living with, he's about seven, and trust me Jake you should have seen their faces. They started to mumble about how the board was going crazy sending children to Pandora. They looked at us like we were idiots when we broke out laughing. I said that my name was Kagome Higurashi in perfect English. I thought they were going to drop dead with shock."

"Wait you said that you were living with a friend. What about your mother, grandfather, and Souta?"

Kagome's face fell. "They were killed in an arsenic fire. A local Christianity group was angry that we still practiced the Shinto so openly. So they threw fire bombs everywhere. The house, the sheds, even the Goshinboku tree. I was coming home from a friend's when I saw what happened. They had managed to save their bodies, if not their lives. Their bodies were almost unrecognizable. The only on that did not perish in the fire was Buyo. He died a year or so before from old age. Besides my family, I was sorry to see the Goshinboku tree in flames. That tree was over 1,000 years old. It even bloomed when I was 15. It hadn't done that for 500 years. It was a very special time for us. I can still remember when grandfather would chase Souta around saying that he would make the perfect monk doctor. He couldn't make up his mind whether Souta should be a monk or a doctor. However Souta kept saying that he was going to be a famous Soccer player. I also remember mother cooking and being there when the times were hard. I miss them so much." Kagome finished with tears pouring down her face.

"Did they let you see them before they were burned?"

"Yes. Some of their ashes I kept."

"Where are the ashes you kept?"

"They are each in a pendant I made. I might make another one, but larger and combine them into one. Or I might not. So what happened to Tommy's body?"

"He was burned as well, but I kept his necklace that you made him when we had to leave Japan."

"Maybe when the time is right, we can bury them together."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So whatcha doing?"

"God dang it, Jake! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Kags, but I was just asking."

"Do that again and I'll castrate you." Kagome growled out.

"Ok Kags. I read you loud and clear."

"Wait Jake. I think I hear something."

As they continued to sit there as two creatures of the night they could hear loud voices that became shouting. They couldn't understand for all the yelling at once, but whatever they were doing sure was funny. Some of the attendants actually ran into each other, the whole scene reminded the two of chickens with their heads cut off. They sat there for a while longer laughing _their_ heads off. After they calmed down, they decided to join them to see what wrong. They walked up to Grace whose back was turned shouting orders to some of the attendants.

"Find them! I don't care if you have to tear Hell's Gate apart! I want-"

"Uh…Grace?" One of the attendants tried to interrupt her.

"Do not interrupt me! What! " As they pointed behind her.

"Where the hell have you to been?

"We were up on a roof, just having a friendly chat."

Grace drew in a frustrated breath and let it back out as a sigh. "Well it's time to call it a day."

As they went into where their beds were kept, Jake noticed that Kagome had a lot of things by her bed.

"What's all that for Kagome?"

"You'll find out later Jake. G'night"

"Night Kags."

"Lights out! See you at dinner kiddies."

**_So how was this one?_**


	6. Meeting Quaritch The kitty Scr

**Old Ways, New World**

**If anyone hasn't noticed yet I'm kind of writing scene at time that is why my chapters vary with the length (sorry if some seem a little short). For those of you readers asking this takes place after Kagome's time in the Feudal Era. I won't tell you the rest right now you'll find out later in my story. So PLZ continue to read, enjoy, and review. Been loving those reviews everyone. Sorry if I talk a while updating I've been working on all my stories that have been on my back burner since grade school way before I joined Fan fiction. **

**Chapter 6: Meeting Quaritch (The kitty Scratching Post)**

After the drivers got out of link Kagome walked over to Jake still getting out of his link. Apparently he took longer going to "sleep" than the others. By the look on his face he wasn't all that too pleased having to use the wheel chair again. Hell Kagome couldn't blame him.

_**(Speaking Japanese)**_

"Are you ok, Jake?"

"I'm fine."He replied a little too stiffly.

"Please tell me what's wrong big brother."

_**(Back to English)**_

Their brother and sister moment was ruined however when Grace decided to join them as well.

"Where is my goddamn cigarette? Guys what's wrong with this picture? Thank you! She snapped as she snatched her cigarette and lab coat from the attendant's hands. (AN: I just had to put this in my story somewhere. It's too funny not to.)

Jake and Kagome shared a look. Both knowing why Grace was so angry and why the poor attendant had her head pretty much ripped off.

"Now you two. Pull off another stunt like that again and you'll both be put under house arrest."

"Don't you mean "base" arrest not "house" arrest?"

"Watch it Marine."

_**(Speaking Japanese)**_

"Nice one big brother."

"What? We're not at home. Infact we're not even on our home planet."

"Yes I know that, but I think you just love being a smart ass."

_**(Back to English)**_

"If you're finished. Can we please get back to a language we all can understand? Thank you. Now as I was saying-. What are you doing in here? No trigger-happy idiots in here except the Marine here."

They turned around to see who Grace was talking about. It was the blond hair woman from the meeting yesterday and clearly having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"The colonel would like to speak to corpal Sully Ma'am. She spit out the last bit. She didn't seemed pleased that she was in a science lab.

"Very well. Jake when you are ready you may leave."

"Where's the colonel at?" Jake asked the blond haired woman.

"Trudy will show you, I have more important things to be doing than being an escort for new meat." As she pointed to another woman behind her.

"I'm gonna change before I meet with the colonel. Say 15 minutes?"

The woman nodded and left. Jake looked around, waved bye, and headed for his and Norm's room to change. Turning to shut the door startled to find Kagome right behind him.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a moment?"

"I gonna change Kags, so could you until I'm done?"

"I wanted to talk with you in private before you go to see the colonel. Anyway I've seen you naked as the day you were born. Remember when you and Tommy went skinny dipping and I had tagged along without you guys know until it was too late with you guys in the water?" Kagome said with a chuckle.

Jake turned a very deep shade of red. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, ok you can come in Kags." With that Kagome walked in and he closed the door behind her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"About the colonel. Jake I know that because when you're in the military you naturally trust the other people you're with as if they were your family, but please be careful about who you trust especially the colonel. I don't know what, but there is something about him that doesn't seem right. Also outside of the lab please don't tell anyone about you and me being brother and sister. I didn't come here to answer questions of curious people sticking their noses into someone else's business."

"Ok Kaggie, but I don't think that the colonel is really bad."

"I'm just saying be careful and call me that nickname Kaggie again and you will not live long enough to see sunrise."

"Alright, alright! I get Kags! I would like to continue my life."

**-Time Skip-Time Skip-**

"I'm Trudy. I fly all the science sorties. And this here is my baby. Hold on a second. Hey Wainfleet, get it done, we bounce at zero nine."

"Yeah I'm on it capitaine."

"Vinestrick's still loose."

"You guys are packing some heavy gear."

"Watch it! We're walking here! Yeah that's because we're not the only one's flying around out there. Or the biggest. I gonna need you on a door gun, I'm a man short."

"I thought you've never ask."

(Chuckles) "There's your man. See you on the flight line." Hitting her and Jake's knuckles in good-bye then Jake wheeled over to where the colonel was lifting weights.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

""This low gravity will make you soft. You get soft; Pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning. I pulled your record corpal. Venezuela, that was some mean bush. Nothing like this here, though. You got some heart, kid, showing up in this neighborhood."

"I just figured it's another hell hole."

"I was First Recon myself. A few years ahead of you. Well maybe more than a few. Three tours in Nigeria not a scratch. I come out here? Day one." He said pointing to his cat scratch mark. (AN: See He is a cat scratching post) "Think I felt like a shaved tail Louie? Yeah. Well, they could fix me up, if I rotated back. Yeah and make me pretty again. But you know what. I kind of like it. It reminds me every day what's waiting out there. Hup! The Avatar program is a bed joke. Bunch of limp-dick science majors. However it does present an opportunity both timely and unique. Clear!"

"Clear!"

"A recon gyrene in an Avatar body. That's a potent mix. Give me the goose bumps. Such a Marine could provide the Intel I need, right on the ground. Right in the hostiles camp. Look Sully. I want you to learn these savages from the inside. I want you to gain their trust. I need to know how to force their cooperation or hammer them hard if they won't."

"Am I still with Augustine?"

"On paper. Yeah, you walk like one of her science pukes, you quack like one, but you report to me. Can you do that for me son?"

"Hell, yeah, sir."

"Well alright then." He turns on his AMP suit. Throwing a few punches at nothing, but almost hitting Jake if he hadn't ducked in time. "Son I take care of my own. You get me what I need and I'll get your legs when you rotate home. Your real legs." He said pointing to Jake's legs.

"That sounds real good sir." Jake made his way back to the lab where he came across Max.

"Hey Max! Have you seen Kagome?"

"Yeah, she just left. She just finished her video log and since you're here you can yours now."

"You're kidding right?"

Nope. Follow me."

Jake let out a frustrating sigh, but followed Max all the same. After he followed Max further into the lab to wear the video log was located. Norm was there as well, but he was looking at something else. He looked up at Max and Jake when they came closer.

"Kagome's saved though she made a comment about how it was pointless for her to use it."

"Really? Well that makes no sense. Anyway Jake is here to do his video log. Ok, Jake all you have to do is just start talking."

"Ok. Well, I'm where I never figured I be. Here is Pandora. I miss Tom, he was supposed to be here not me, but some grunt took his life for money. It's nice to actually see trees again. Haven't seen them since I lived in Japan when Tom and I were kids. Remember living next to Kagome and how we went from friends to practically family. So now she's my little sister though she still acts like she's older than me. I wonder if she had a boyfriend back on earth. Well the only reason I'm here is because when Tom died they already had his Avatar body growing so instead they come and tell me, which was very touching by the way stupid coats, that my brother had died and they need me to take his place. This bullshit of how I could step into his shoes and the pay is good, blah, blah bullshit. I'm already his twin brother I don't need to step into his shoes and really to tell the truth I don't give a damn about the money. I just did it because hey what else can I do on earth with me in this god forsaken wheel chair. Maybe I could help make a difference here. To be helpful that's what I can do. But back to why I need to be in Tom's place and not someone else. Since it's important that every driver is matched with his to his own Avatar, so that there nervous systems are in tune or something. Which is why they offered me the gig because I can link with Tommy's Avatar which is insanely expensive. Are you sure I just say whatever to the video log, it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, yeah. We got to get into the habit of documenting everything. What we see, what we feel. It's all part of the science."

"And good science is good observation." Max added.

"Plus it will help keep you sane for the next six years."

"Alright whatever. So here I am. Doing science. Ok, that's it, I refuse to talk any more. I'm going to find Kagome now. Bye-bye." And with that Jake wheeled out of the lab.

As Jake was looking for Kagome he caught a glimpse of the time to discover that it was chow time. So he made his way to the cafeteria. After he got his food he looked around for a place to sit. He spotted Kagome sitting by herself eating and reading over a paper. He wheeled over to Kags ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the room. As he approached Kagome she spoke up loud enough for him to hear.

"Just say the word big brother and they will leave here in black body bags."

"Kags, I don't think their families would be too happy about that."

"Hmph. It would serve them right. Remember the saying treat people how you want to be treated."

"I doubt many people follow that anymore Kags. Anyway what are you reading?"

"I'm not just reading. I'm writing and reviewing a song of parting."

"Oh, what do you have so far?"

"I have a few things in mind, but they are ones I've came across. So after I have a few that are fitting I'll let you know and we both can decide what we think is best."

"Ok, Kaggie I read you loud and clear."

"I will hold you that have called me that again when I made it perfectly clear not to call me that." Kagome growled out.

"Why fight me Kaggie? I went easy on you the last time, but next time I won't let up."

"I accept your challenge." Kagome replied with a gleam in her eyes.

Jake had a feeling that he just invited the Grim from a frozen hell into his home. Jake released a shudder. "Is it me or is there a draft in here?

Kagome ignored him. They continued to eat with small talk. Kagome decided to hit the rack early for tomorrow. Jake called her crazy, but she just laughed and said, "Early to bed, early to rise, makes and woman healthy, wealthy, and wise."

"Kagome, it's man not woman!"

**So more reviews plz!^_^**


	7. Notice 4 My Followers

I'm going through this story now that I have a beta. Will try to start again with the posting of new chapters this weekend.


End file.
